


Why Are You Always Running In Place?

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean and Seth fight and make up as only they can.





	Why Are You Always Running In Place?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i can see halley's comet in your eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143113) by [kawx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawx/pseuds/kawx). 



> written for psychrollins/kawx writing challenge. i chose to remix "i can see halley's comet in your eyes"

“I’m not going anywhere!” Seth screams at Dean, red faced and panting.

“That’s what you said right before you decided it was a good idea to beat the shit out of me with a steel chair!” Dean screams back, just as furious.

“And I said I’m sorry! How many times do you want me to say it? How much longer are you going to keep throwing that in my face? Haven’t I proved to you by now that you can trust me?” Seth pulls at his hair, frustration getting the better of him.

“I don’t know, okay? I don’t fucking know, but you left me. You know how I feel about you and you still made the choice to fucking leave me. How do you think that makes me feel?” Dean paces around in front of Seth, fingers rubbing along his collarbone.

“I love you. Okay? I love you. I came back and I’m not leaving again.” Seth moves in front of Dean, catching his wrists and pulling them down from his chest.

“Why should I believe you?” Dean sneers at him, twisting his arms in Seth’s grip.

Seth doesn’t let go as he glares at Dean. “Because I came back. I didn’t have to. I came back because I love you so goddamn much, I couldn’t stand being apart from you and having to hurt you.”

Dean glares at him, trying to find the lie, but there is none. He growls and lunges towards Seth, kissing him fiercely. Seth lets out a startled noise, but pushes Dean back up against the wall, returning the kiss just as hard.

Seth sinks his teeth into Dean’s bottom lip, moaning at the taste of blood that fills their mouths. Dean groans, pushing his hips against Seth’s, rubbing their cocks together through their jeans.

Seth moans again, threading his fingers into Dean’s messy curls and tugging hard enough to tip Dean’s head back a bit. Dean curls his fingers around Seth’s hips, squeezing hard enough that there will be bruises for him to sooth with his tongue later.

When the kiss ends, Seth rests his his forehead against Dean’s, panting against Dean’s mouth, keeping his eyes closed. His fingers slide down to cup the back of Dean’s neck. Dean leans forward to drag his teeth against the side of Seth’s jaw, relishing the scrape of Seth’s whiskers against his swollen lips.

“I’m sorry.” Dean mumbles against Seth’s jaw, nosing at the underside of Seth’s cheekbone.

“Why are you apologizing?” Seth asks, voice rough.

“Because I’ve been a dick. You’ve done more than enough to prove you’re not leaving. I’m just scared and taking it out on you.” Dean says, pulling back to look into Seth’s eyes.

“What are you scared of?” Seth asks, blinking in confusion.

“Of losing you again. That every time you walk out that door, you’re not coming back to me. I can’t deal with that a second time.” Dean whispers, burying his face in the crook of Seth’s neck.

“I’m not leaving you. I love you too much to do that again.” Seth says, running his hands up and down Dean’s back.

“I know that. I just…I have issues.” Dean mumbles, still clinging to Seth.

Seth tugs on Dean’s hair, pulling him away from his neck. He kisses Dean again softly, keeping the kiss gentle and slow, trying to pour all his love for Dean into it. His hands cup Dean’s face, thumbs stroking over Dean’s cheekbones. He pins Dean to the wall with his weight, shifting his hips against Dean, getting a soft moan of pleasure out of him again.

“Promise you won’t leave me?” Dean asks, voice so soft that Seth can barely hear him even though he’s standing right in front of him.

“I swear I won’t leave you. I love you.” Seth kisses him again, soft and slow.

Dean whines as he pushes his hips against Seth’s, drawing a moan from Seth. Dean’s hands tighten on Seth’s hips, pulling him impossibly closer, groaning into the kiss as they rock against each other, too desperate to even get their pants undone. Dean feels like a teenager as they thrust against each other, skin separated by layers of clothing as he pants against Seth’s mouth, not even trying to kiss him anymore as he focuses on their hips.

Seth moans loudly, teeth sinking into Dean’s shoulder as he comes in his jeans, the warm dampness spreading across his skin. Dean shudders against him at the warmth and comes against Seth with a sigh.

“I love you too.” He whispers, kissing Seth again.

It’s time to stop running in place and finally move forward and get past all this shit. Seth deserves it and Dean’s got to do it or they’ll never make it and he’ll lose Seth all over again. He’s not going to do that again.

Second chances are more than worth it.


End file.
